


Newt Scamander Smutty Headcanon

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: sweetmisseddreams2002 askedAlas it is I again😭 can you just like... HOW DO YA THINK NEWT WOULD DO THE DIDDLY? 😂😭😭😭 for science pls doll help 💙





	Newt Scamander Smutty Headcanon

Newt would be a quiet lover…at first. Can you just imagine how he’d stifle his moans? How he’d breath so heavily, burying his face in the curve of your neck and kissing your soft skin as he grunts with every thrust? and then when you pleasure him…that’s when he can’t stay quiet, try as he might…the desire to tangle his fingers in your hair outweighs the need to cover his mouth to silence his groans.

He’s very considerate too (remember he’s a giver and Leta Lestrange was a taker?) so he’s all about giving you the pleasure you deserve…so much so that you have to take control to ensure that he is teased and pleased properly too. You want to make sure he gets as much pleasure and he gives you. 

He’d be very shy when you first got intimate. Very careful with where he put his hands and definitely in need of your encouragement. He doesn’t want to make you uncomfortable so it’s up to you to guide the progress of your intimate moments. 

He’s not that experienced either. He’d sooner face off a dragon or nundu with more confidence. So he yields to your instruction, whether or not you’re more experienced. He’s happy to learn your body and you learn his. He maps your curves with his pink lips. He cherishes your body and caresses you as if you’re the most magnificent creature he’s ever seen and praises you in sweet and gentle whispers.

When he’s gained more confidence and experience, and your passion for each other has only grown, Newt cannot always contain himself. He can’t keep his eyes off you and he often enjoys sneaking in moments of gentle caresses that sets your skin on fire. His fingers glance across your palm or your knuckles, his arm will curl around your waist as he feigns the need to make room for others in a crowd, when really he just wants you near. 

And while he’s not ready to pull you around the corner and pin you to a wall, he does risk light kisses to your neck or the hollow behind your ear. He whispers compliments and ‘i love yous’ to you constantly throughout the day, reminding you that when you’re alone he’ll properly show you how much he cares for you. He never lets you forget how beautiful you are and how much he loves you. 

You’ll never forget how lucky you are to have Newt Scamander as the love of your life.


End file.
